


Formal Endearments

by Clarounette



Category: A Dangerous Method (2011), The Last Station (2009), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men take advantage of a sunny day to have a session outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Endearments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blktauna’s prompt

Valentin felt some unease. Of course the scenery was gorgeous : a calm lake, on which young and happy couples were boating ; splendiferous mountains covered with snow ; tall fir trees throwing merciful shadows on the shore ; and a bright sun in the sky. The afternoon was hot, therefore Valentin’s psychiatrist has offered him to spend their session in the shade of a tree, by the lake. But in so casual a setting, his relationship with the man seemed almost intimate.

« Before we start, allow me to tell you how much I enjoy our sessions together, » Carl told him. At the same time, the man put a hand on his in a familiar way, sending shivers through his spine.

Valentin blushed furiously and sneezed. Looking elsewhere – anywhere but at the handsome doctor – he replied : « So do I. You helped me discover things about myself that I didn’t even imagine. I hope our fruitful if unconventional partnership lasts a long time. »

He finally leveled his eyes and Carl Jung was looking at him with a tender expression on his face. Lost in that lovely sight, he almost didn’t hear the doctor’s next words : « You are remarkably more beautiful than this scenery. Your eyes are of a deeper blue than both the sky and the lake, your skin is fairer than snow, and your lips look like delicate flowers. »

So many compliments made Valentin blush even more. But the doctor added : « Valentin Bulgakov, you make my blood boil more than the hotest summer sun, and the feelings that bloom in my heart are of a despicable nature. Forgive me, Valentin, for my saying that… I have the strongest affection for you. »

And if Carl took advantage of the shade to kiss him, Valentin didn’t mind. At all.


End file.
